Peak2Peak
by polykhromatik
Summary: Admiral Cain is sent back to Tauron on a rescue mission to retrieve Artemis' unit. However, as in the case of military planning nothing ever goes as planned. Previous story was Artemis. For now rated T. Incomplete Ch 1 refreshed .


**I**** do not own the characters.**

Colonel Ephiny "Artemis" Cain was splashing water on her face as she was finishing her morning toilet. Her eyes were bloodshot as she looked at a small camping mirror. She didn't sleep very well again; she had another horrible dream of Starbuck taunting her. She kept telling herself this was ridiculous. She looked at the photograph of her, Cain and her children adjacent to the mirror, to reassure herself.

However, she was starting to get on edge. Yesterday she snapped at her XO over some mundane task and felt horrible afterwards. He was a dear friend and as well as a trusted colleague. Later that day he came back to talk to her.

"Ephiny, we've finished setting up the cameras," said Quickstep. He called her by first name when they were in private. They had known each other since flight school.

"Thanks, James," said Ephiny, as she looked at him. "About how I behaved, I'm sorry. I had no right to lash out at you; I have a lot on mind lately."

"Think nothing of it, my skin is thick; we're still friends."

He understood and thought she showed remarkable self-discipline considered what happened. He was not sure if he would have that kind of self-control. He was almost sure he would have blown up and gotten in a serious fight, possibly get in knife fight if caught someone cheating with his wife.

"You know Ephiny; I admire you as friend and as CO. You show tremendous amount patience and restraint. It's OK to blow off some steam."

Artemis nodded.

After the civilians, children, and part her squadron left there was high hopes and anticipation to rejoin the fleet. While the civilians, dependents, and children were not part of the unit's original mission, they come to be an integral part; they had become a large extended family. They had been together since the war began. She missed her children and wondered how they were.

Now, after many weeks went by there was quiet despondence and brooding. For the first time, in a long time she authorized a sanctioned brawl. Too many fights were erupting over stupid reasons; the latest one was someone stepping on someone else's shoe laces. She felt like she may have to participate in the next brawl as she waited.

They had been waiting on Mt. Inspiration since Starbuck had lead the small assortment ships back to the main fleet. Artemis felt a small cool breeze whipped down the Mt Tauron, which loomed large in front of them. A few days ago they had experience the first significant, cool autumn rains while the high mountains had snow. Artemis was anxious; she knew she would have to make a choice; their window of opportunity was closing fast.

Artemis finished drying her face and walked back to the camp for another morning chore. She walked towards Quickstep and Trident who were waiting for her. It was time for the Communication check, the morning ritual of listening for the Colonial Fleet. Initially there had been excitement and enthusiasm a few weeks ago. Now there was guarded optimism and anxiety every time they did the Comm checks.

Secretly, Artemis wondered if this was a pipe dream but outwardly she put on a happy face for the benefit of her unit. Soon, she would have to make a decision to break camp before the winter season. The camp was set on the plateau that sloped slightly upward that was known as Inspiration Point. At that point it commanded a sweeping view of the high desert and the mountains. She had given Starbuck a list of potential extraction points.

Suddenly the communication device became alive; it gave out audible beeps. A signal had been detected and Artemis was astonished. It took a moment to register what happened and then she quickly dialed the correct frequency. A few moments later, a military message was displayed on the small LCD screen. She authenticated the message and responded with the proper codes.

The body of the message simply read, "Mama Bear, extraction - Alpha. ETA? Copy"

"I can't believe it, we're at Delta already," stated Quickstep. "Why can't they pick us up here?"

Though elated, Artemis wondered why as well and typed, "Cowboy, negative at Delta, copy?"

The LCD refreshed itself with a new message.

"Mama Bear, Negative, Comply and Confirm Alpha - ETA? Copy.

"Cowboy, standby," as Artemis typed and hit the Enter key firmly

Mt. Tauron was to be the pick up point. Artemis frowned as she viewed the Mt Tauron with her binoculars. She could see the snow at the crest; a few days ago the first significant snowfall had occurred. The snow-line was lower, especially on the north side. She remembered many years ago during the Peak-2-Peak challenge held in mid-summer, the snow-line was higher near the summit. With the onset of autumn rain the snow-line was lower.

She thought about the 24 hour, Peak-2-Peak challenge that started at Inspiration Point and finished at the summit of Mt. Tauron. With the lower snow-line the best approach would be the south side which was both arid and more exposed. She wondered what prompted this choice, however it didn't matter but it would require more time to scale the mountain.

Looking at her watch she estimated the time required by adding time for the snowfall; currently it was 08:20.

Artemis finally typed in, "Cowboy, Alpha - ETA 30 Copy?"

"Mama Bear, Copy," concluded the communication message before the signal gave out static.

Artemis cleared out the messages and looked at Quickstep, "It show time, have the unit ready to move out in 30 minutes." She had 30 hours to get her unit to the summit of Mt. Tauron as she closed the communication device and she glanced at her camping mirror which held the photograph but quickly stowed it away.

* * *

A few hours earlier, at Pegasus' CIC Admiral Helena Cain had watched a lone raptor on the Dradis depart. It soon made a jump and disappeared; it would take several jumps to reach its destination. Helo was the pilot and was going to Tauron to deliver a message.

Now, Cain was in quarters and had gone her over the plans countless times hoping nothing was amiss. She looked at her watch; she estimated that Helo should be on his way back. She decided to relax and possibly catch up on some much needed sleep but her mind kept going over the mission. Finally, she took out the personal letter from Ephiny and re-read it as she reclined on her bed and relaxed.

. . .Unlike you, I was never good at writing letters, and especially now as we prepare to leave camp. Its miracle and serendipitous that we found each other. I know what happened from Starbuck but I also know something else when I fought the Cylons, there's no need to repeat; so don't sweat it. I'm not an angel either. Apparently the Cylons have a way of communicating and remembering things even when you kill them off. I can choose to embrace a ball of anger or to embrace you. I choose the later. Right now, I would give up all my birthdays to see you again and be with you. I still have your letter that you gave me before I left for the field; I keep it in my pocket like you once said . . .

"I thought you might be interested," said Artemis, as she took out a document from her flight-suit pocket and gave it to Group Commander. She was in the ready room and had just finished a briefing and Commander Cain was about to leave.

"What's this Major?" asked Cain, as she took the brochure from Artemis.

"It's the 24hr Peak-2-Peak annual challenge," replied Artemis. "Sir you said were looking for a challenge when we had a discussion at the gym."

Cain smiled; she recalled it was more than a discussion. They had a difference of opinion over some training procedure and they happened to bring up this topic while they were practicing Jujitsu. They eventually reached a middle ground.

"What so special about it?"

"This foot race challenges you physically and mentally; it involves stamina and endurance. You can walk, jog, or run or do a combination thereof."

"Have you done this race before?"

"No, I was pregnant at the time. I was a race volunteer and I saw my friends participate. They're doing it again this year and they've invited me. I'm told the highlight of the challenge is the spectacular views of the mountains, especially at the peak."

Cain had also learned of the race briefly, when she met the town officials for the first time. Apparently, the small valley town goes on an unofficial holiday before the race. Many of the locals and as well as the military participated in the race either as contestants or as volunteers.

"I noticed that you can only participate in a team," said Cain, as she glanced quickly at the rules. "Where's the challenge in that?"

"The teams are mainly for safety reasons and morale. You can compete against others, but the clock is your real competition. Think of this as a personal challenge."

"Looks like an interesting challenge, let me think about," said Cain, as she glanced at her watch. She had another briefing to attend and had to rush off. She was started to leave but stopped and turned around.

"So is this a date?" smiled Cain.

Artemis was speechless.

"It's really about teamwork. I thought since you were new to this area you would be interested. But you can think of it as a challenging date, if you wish," said Artemis, as she tried to maintain her composure.


End file.
